


Between the lines

by chocobith



Series: ICC Writings [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Laundry, M/M, SHIELD Husbands, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobith/pseuds/chocobith
Summary: Prompt 3: Imagine Character A and B fighting.





	

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m cleaning. Like you told me to.”

“I asked you to pick up your socks and put them in the hamper like an adult. I don’t recall telling you to do anything else.”

“It was between the lines, Phil. Definitely between the lines.”

“What lines? There were no lines! All I said was put your damn socks in the hamper!”

“The frowny lines on your forehead. They spoke to me. There they are again.”

“Oh dear God. You are making me insane.”

“I picked up my socks. The rest of it was just lying around and I figured I’d start some laundry.”

“You’re doing laundry?

“Yeah.”

“Wow. That’s actually pretty…. wait. Where’s the suit I wore this morning?”

“Suit?”

“Yes. The suit I wore today and set aside for the dry cleaners.”

“The dark blue with the navy pinstripe?”

“That would be the one.”

“No idea.”

“Cint."

"And the frowny lines are back."

"What are they telling you this time?"

"That I should head down to the range and get some practice in."

"Tell me you did not put an Armani suit in the washing machine.”

“I did not do that. I’m actually offended that you thought I would.”

“Alright, then where is my suit?”

“It’s in the dryer. Love you! Bye!”


End file.
